Devices for displaying merchandise samples and/or photographs of merchandise are commonly required by a variety of trades and businesses. Such displays are typically configured to attract the attention of customers and potential customers by presenting the merchandise, in an attractive manner. Furthermore, because space is at a premium at showrooms and the like, it is often advantageous to display photographs of the merchandise, rather than the merchandise itself, with such photographs being illuminated to enhance the overall appearance thereof.